Field Shovel-Born Beast
Field Shovel-Born Beast is a VVIP melee weapon based from the Field Shovel that featured in CrossFire. Overview This weapon is a heavily modified Shovel that has many perks that never imagined before. The basic fundamentals are same as Shovel, however, he engraved and designed the outside to make it feel like a mechanical beast. In addition, it has a Born Beast 3000 technology that allows the player to change his melee weapon as he wants. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF North America' *'CF Brazil' VVIP Features * 120% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everybody in the same room. * 20% GP bonus for everybody in the same room. * Faster Movement Speed * Fast-switch to other weapons * Lucky Draw **This effect allows player to switch to all variants of the Field Shovel (except Field Shovel-QT), and also switch to other weapons that aren't in the Shovel series, but those melees will only be the basic variant (default texture). **There is a rare chance that players will get the Rubber Chicken melee as well. **There are differences between each CrossFire version regarding the Melee system, so this weapon can't switch to all melees. **Players are not required to own any melees or have any melees on their bags because the melee switching uses melees available in the system and not in the player's inventory. **While using other melees switched by Shovel-Born Beast, player can change back to this weapon by pressing "Reload" button. **This feature can be enabled / disabled *'Goodbye Brother' **Enabling this feature to use a special RMB attack that swing the Shovel-BB upward, sending opponents it hit flying back for an exciting sense of victory. Turning this off will allow players to use normal Shovel animation. Trivia *While all the new Field Shovel (After Xmas variant) adapts the new rounded blade model, the Shovel Born Beast goes back to the classic pointed blade model, albeit with slight modification to fit its VVIP value. *On April Fools Day 2016, CFNA released a pre-order of the Shovel-Born Beast where you could buy the item permanently for 250,000 GP. However, this was just an April Fools prank and the pre-order was removed the day after. People who spent their GP to buy items will have their GP back (equivalent to how much GP they spent) and get to keep the items they bought. *In CF Vietnam, this weapon can be used to obtain a default Knife, however the Wooden Hammer is not available. *After its release in CF Vietnam, the Shovel Born Beast's function is glitched and can't be turned off. Also it appears to adapt the Ultimate Gold variant's stats, making it a bit inferior against said variant. *CF North America mistakenly lists "Goodbye Brother"'s perk as "Quick Hand", which is copied from BC-Axe Beast. Gallery Images= Shovel-Born_Beast.png|Render FieldShovel-BB_2.png|Render (HD) FieldShovel-BB_1.png|Side view Shovel-BornBeast.png|HUD Switcher with Shovel Born Beast.jpg|Artwork |-| Videos= CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 Shovel-Born Beast ☆ File:CrossFire China 2.0 - Shovel-Born Beast ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 Shovel-Born Beast CrosFire Review - Pá Dragão Predador - 13 - YouTubeIsBroken CrossFire NA 2.0 SHOVEL-OBSIDIAN BEAST (BORN BEAST) (VIP) Review File:CF NA UK Shovel Obsidian Beast review by svanced |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:VVIP Category:Shovel